Betrayed
by EternallySerenity
Summary: It's just another day in the X Zone with Sho Yamato and his friends, but someone is a betrayer on his team. Their luck turns worse when Sho has a nightmare that comes true... And its going to make Gabu regret the day he ever hired the doublecrossers!


Disclaimer: Don't own Idaten Jump, or any of the other characters…Sadly…But aren't you people happy that I'm not writing about FF7? I know I am….And please excuse me if I spell the names wrong…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

S_ho Yamato was running across the rocky terrain as fast as he could, calling out a name he had never heard of before.The sky was black, and he could tell it was about to rain. And he could also tell it wasn't going to be a small shower. Not a single sound could be heard coming from any of the animals that usually inhabited the fields. He spotted a figure in the distance, and then a huge smile broke across his face. He recognized the figure as no other then Kyoichi Shido,who was oddly enough, without his helmet or cape. He could see the blonde hair and purple shirt from where he was running._

" _KYOICHI!!!KYOICHI!!!" He yelled, but the figure didn't turn around._

_He finally reached him, pausing a minute to take in his breath, then stood up next to him only to realize that he was back across the field._

" _Hey! Whats going on?!" He yelled angrily, running towards him again. But no matter how hard he tried to run, he stayed in the same place._

_He saw Kyoichi turn around, saying something, but he wasn't able to hear. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared out of nowhere behind Kyoichi, who was unaware of the precense._

_Sho tried to yell out, but suddenly he was mute, and no matter how loud he tried to shout, all he could hear was the faintest rasp._

_All he could do was watch in shock and terror as Kyoichi turned around, and the bright flash struck through him. For a moment, he stood there, trembling a little, before he saw his arms go limp, and slump to the ground._

_Sho stood there in shock, before everything in him went numb, when it seemed he was moving closer to the stricken MTB rider, as if someone had picked him up and walked over to him._

_He stared down at the blonde's dilaitating eyes, and his blood turned cold upon realization that he was still alive. He watched in silent terror as the blood drained out of Kyoichi's face, as he coughed a small bit, some blood running down his chin. _

_Sho looked up suddenly to see the object again, coming straight towards him, and as it came closer, realized it was…_

" SHO! SHO! WAKE UP!" He heard a delicate voice call and echo through the field.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the ashen face of his comrades.

" Sho! You were having a nightmare." Kikaru stated, while Makoto shoved him out of the way.

" Sho! What in the world were you dreaming about? You kept on flinging your arms as if you were running then started yelling about Kyoichi and some shining object then you screamed your head off about him to run, then you went silent and your face went white!!!" She exclaimed.

" Boy I'm happy to know you guys were watching over me…Makes me feel safe. Not." Sho said sarcastically.

" Your screaming woke us up." Kikaru stated bluntly.

" uh hey…Where's Hosuke?" He asked looking around for the owl.

" He went to get us from breakfast." Kikaru said.

" Oh great leave it to a talking owl to find food for humans…He better not come back with mice and grasshoppers." Makoto said.

" Yoo Hoot! I'm Ba-ack!" the owl shrieked, landing grandly on the ground with a plastic bag in his beak.

" Hey, whats that?" Sho asked.

Hosuke set the bag on the ground revealing the most delicious, glowing, mouth watering meal the three had ever seen.

" OH wow Hosuke where did you get this from?" Makoto asked, eyes glowing at the wonderful sight in front of her.

" Um…An alley way trash can!" He exclaimed.

They immediantly turned green, slowly looking at the food in front of them.

" Just kidding! Kyoichi made it!" The bird said.

Everyone went silent.

" Since when could your brother cook?" Sho and Kikaru asked.

" Since never! I remember a couple of years ago he tried making spaghetti and he burned the water!" Makoto reminisced .

" Well that's strange…Hosuke are you sure he made this?" She asked.

" Positive! He was traveling along a small town's edge, when he saw me. He pulled out this bag and said ' Do me a favor and give this to my sister and her friends'. But before I could thank him, he rode off on his bike!"

" That's…A little weird…" Sho said, looking down at the food again.

" Maybe someone taught him to cook?"

" Ah well, let's hurry up and eat cause I'm starving!" Sho exclaimed.

They all dug in at the same time, and a few minutes later, every crumb of food was gone.

The four of them looked like they had just ate a horse from the size of their bellies.

" Oh man that was DELICIOUS!" Sho shouted out, leaning back against a wall.

" He's really improved on his cooking skills." Makoto said with a small grin.

" That's for sure!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gabu Samejima glared down at the two strangers in front of him, who were slightly trembling.

" What do you want?" He asked sharply, while the two just trembled more.

" Uh-m-mister Gabu sir, we would like to assist you in capturing and destroying Sho Yamato and his allies." Spoke a small, light, female voice.

" We think we have the power to overcome them." Said a deep,male voice.

" And… How do you know you can destroy him?"

" Because…We have become their allies."

Gabu sat up quickly.

" So your saying your going to double cross them. So what do you want from me?"

" 3 gold emblems, and a position on your team."

" Alright…Consider it done. As soon as you destroy him, you'll get what you have asked for."

" Domo Arigato Gabu!" both of them said quickly, then rushing off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So…What do you think?

Maybe I should go back to my FF stories?

And….Do you know who it is? Who is going to betray Sho?

Of course you don't! That's why in the last story YOU NEVER GUESSED WHO WAS THE MURDERER OF TIFA AND YUFFIE! But that's ok. I'm just happy I got reviews! 


End file.
